Hope
by Katnic
Summary: Keynesian and Jacob; twins born from the wind goddess Kariana; are sent to the Naruto world to help Naruto and live there.


**Disclaimer: **_I own Keynesian, Jacob, and Kariana (their mom). Everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Tell me what I did wrong please! Help and other -stuff is welcome. ^-^_

* * *

><p>I was walking home from school with my twin brother Jake when we were sent through a portal to another universe. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true and that was the kindest way I could put it.<p>

"Hey Keynesian where are we?" Jake asked after we came too.

"I don't know Jake." I said looking around. I was able to see clearly without my glasses so I was kind of freaked out at that. I lifted up my right arm to see if I still had the burn I got from those jerks back when I was in the first grade. Thankfully it was still there. But the other scars I had gotten over the years were gone.

"I have a feeling that we aren't in Hot Springs anymore." Jake said trying to make the situation less intense.

"No shit Sherlock. I don't know why but this place feels familiar. Like a dream." I said looking around until my eyes landed on a tree that I knew all too well. I should because it was the tree Naruto falls from during the beginning credits of the T.V. show _Naruto_. I looked at the tree wide eyed before I fainted.

"Keynesian! Wake up sis." I heard Jake tell me. I came too and sat up.

"I know where we are Jake." I said softly still in shock.

"Where are we then Keynesian?" Jake asked.

"We are in the Naruto world Jacob." I said calmly from the shock.

"Okay so we can put our ten years of speaking Japanese to good use then. But how the hell did we get here in the first place?" Jake asked.

"Mom probably sent us here so that we could live in moderate peace from those assholes back in Hot Springs." I said looking up at the sky. I suddenly smelt someone coming towards us.

:Jake, be ready.: I told Jake mentally.

:Okay, Keynesian.: Jake replied getting his daggers out while I got my claymore out.

"I don't know who they are. A swirling mass of silver just suddenly opened up and they came out of it unconscious." I heard one person say.

"Well they are more than likely awake now but we will see if they are here to harm or help." Another voice said. I recognized them both.

:Well, it seems as though mom sent us to the time before the Third Hokage is murdered: I told Jake.

:I am so glad that you are obsessed with that series. Otherwise we would be shit out of luck: Jake replied. I was about to tell him where to shove that comment but the Third Hokage came out of the woods along with Kakashi Hatake.

"I never thought to see the children of Kariana the Wind Goddess in my life time. It is a honor." the Third said bowing his head to both Jake and myself.

"Actually it is a honor to speak to the one man that mom never wanted to beat the living daylights out of." I said in Japanese sheathing my sword.

"Yeah same here." My twin said putting his daggers back. I looked at Kakashi's surprised face I laughed out loud at it.

"Sorry but seeing only one eyebrow raise is hilarious." I said after I had finished.

"So why are you here?" the Third Hokage asked.

"You are going to have to ask mom that one. She was the one that sent us here." Jake said shrugging. I cracked my neck and yawned.

"While we are here can we become shinobi?" I asked stretching.

"You'll have to take the exit exam to see if you can but I don't see why not." The Third Hokage said.

"Awesomeness, thanks Sarutobi-sama." I said smiling happily.

"I'm just wondering where we will be staying. Portal travel always makes me sleepy." Jake said yawning.

"I think Sasuke wouldn't mind have roommates if you ordered it Lord Hokage. They would have to live on the Uchiha compound but at least there would be enough room for all three of them." Kakashi said.

"We'll put it by him. Can the two of you by any chance become invisible?" Sarutobi-sama asked.

"Yes we can. And no it isn't a jutsu, we can just do it at will." I said cleaning out my ear with a pinky nail. I flicked the wax away.

"Can we get this show on the road? If Jacob doesn't get at least six hours of sleep after portal travel he will be getting on everyone's nerves. Mostly mine." I asked stretching. I always got sore from portal travel. I didn't know why I did I just did.

"Follow us." Sarutobi-sama said. Jacob and I followed the Third Hokage and Kakashi to the Third Hokage's office. When we were inside I sat down on a chair and cleaned my sword while I waited for Sasuke to get here.

"You sent for me Lord Hokage?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes, Sasuke you are going to be able to live on the Uchiha Compound once again, but only because you are gaining two roommates. Keynesian and Jacob are going to be living with you." The Hokage said. I sheathed my claymore and looked at the guy Jacob and I were going to share a house with. I raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

*Now do you see why I call him Emo-Duck Butt?* I asked Jacob in Greek.

*Yes I do. I agree with the blonde in not understanding what is so great about him.* Jacob replied.

"What the heck did you guys just say?" Sasuke asked in that annoying smart assed tone.

"I'll explain it to you when you get older." I said in my mother like voice looking at him. I saw him blush and I groaned.

"I don't need any more fan-boys. I have plenty of them back in Hot Springs." I growled to myself.

"Don't worry Key. I highly doubt that anyone here has read your books." Jacob said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I hope not little bro." I said in a voice that held defeat.

"Little bro?" Sarutobi-sama asked.

"Jacob is my younger twin brother." I explained in a tired voice.

"Well, why don't the three of you get some rest. Tomorrow you all go to the Academy." Kakashi said handing both Jacob and I three bags each. All three of them held clothes.

"Thanks." I said following Sasuke out to his house. When we got there I took the room right next to Jacob while Sasuke's room was across the hall from mine. As soon as I was in my pajamas and under the covers I was out like a light. I woke up to someone pounding on my door. I got up, pulled out my Revolver, opened the door, and blew a hole in the opposite wall. I put my gun away about to go back to sleep but someone else came in and held coffee under my nose.

I grabbed it and downed it in two gulps. I was awake enough by then to remember I had to go to school. I groaned, got up, got dressed, and finished a pot of coffee in two minutes flat.

"Who was the bozo that attempted to wake me up first." I growled looking between Jacob and Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Jacob said simply.

"Next time, make coffee and hold it under my nose." I said to Sasuke.

"Sorry about the hole. I'll fix it when we get back from school." I added cracking my knuckles.

"What was that weapon that you used?" Sasuke asked scared.

"That is a Colt Revolver, also called in our world a badass gun. I only use it in dire emergencies or if someone tries to wake me up too early in the morning." I said calmly. In ten minutes we were ready to go to the school. Once in the room I sat at a window with Jacob. I didn't like people looking at me so I hid my face with a cloak. People started to file in. Most of them were girls and they all surrounded Sasuke.

I chuckled at the sight of Sasuke getting annoyed.

:Do you think we should save him?: I asked Jacob.

:Why not. We share the same house.: Jacob replied. I smirked and orbed Sasuke in between Jacob and myself.

"I know your fan base will be pissed but, we are living together so we watch each other's backs when we can." I said not looking at Sasuke. I decided to come out of my shell enough to show those girls who I am. I took off my cloak and sent it back to my room.

"I hope it's for your own benefit that you did that Key." Jacob said to me while I leaned back on two legs of my chair and put my feet on top of the table.

"Of course it is Jake. I'm showing those females who just orbed the thing they were fighting over away from them." I said smiling mischievously at him. Jacob shook his head and smiled at me knowing what I had in mind.

"Hey do you mind moving?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw a girl with pink hair.

"Yes I do mind moving. I am sitting here because I sat here. Just because the dork is next to me means nothing." I said turning my head back and pulled out my sword to clean it. That scared her away. I chuckled when I heard people move away from me.

"I love having a bad ass for an older sister." Jacob said grinning.

"I'm glad you are on my side and not against me." Sasuke said eyeing the sword.

"Trust me. I am a lot better with a bow and arrow." I said calmly putting my sword away. I looked up and saw that the teacher was just entering. I sighed and got out my writing notebook. I started to write a new story. I was so deep into my writing that I didn't hear the teacher ask me to introduce myself. I sensed something coming at me so I ducked it and continued to write. That was until Jacob took my pencil.

"Hey! I was just getting to a good part of my thought process!" I yelled at my twin.

"Don't get mad at me. The teacher dude asked me to get your attention since you scared Uchiha so badly with that gun of yours this morning." Jacob told me in English. I looked at the teacher, sighed, and stood up.

"My name is Keynesian. The moron that has my pencil is my younger twin brother Jacob." I said sitting back down holding my hand out for my pencil. Jacob put it in my hand and I went back to writing. I was almost done with the story when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I growled and asked "What?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" the person asked.

"No way in hell. I have better things to do with my time than dating an annoying male." I said going back to writing. Another person tapped me on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was you." Jacob said while I was trying to stay calm.

*If this ass doesn't leave me alone I will beat the living shit out of him.* I told Jacob in Greek.

"I am just wondering if Keynesian-san would like to train with me." A female voice said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hinata Hyuuga. I saw that she was twitching her fingers together and looking at me shyly.

I smiled and said "Sure."

"What's your name?" my brother asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Jacob-san." She said bowing.

"Please don't bow to him. His head is swollen enough as it is." I said lifting her head slightly with my fingers.

"Yes Keynesian-san." Hinata said.

"Call me Key." I said smiling at her. Hinata was my favorite character of the series. I had sort of a soft spot for her because of the fact that she tried so hard to get her father's approval and respect only to have her attempts thrown right back into her face. No matter how hard she tries.

"Miss Keynesian. Is there a reason for you to be standing?" the teacher asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Yes there is. Since all of this stuff is pointless for me to learn I should be working on my swordsmanship and archery not wasting my time sitting in a room full of females who don't know their butts from a hole in the ground. The only female here that I have any respect for is Hinata Hyuuga. She's the only one here who has a decent choice in men." I said smirking at the teacher knowing that he was shocked along with the rest of the class.

I went to the window, opened it, and jumped out signaling to Jacob that he should follow me even though I knew he wouldn't. I walked to the top of Hokage Mountain and sat on the Fourth Hokage's head, knowing, that if I went back to the Uchiha Compound I would be in trouble.

'Man why am I always the one that gained dad's stubbornness? Why couldn't I have gained mom's beauty?' I asked myself looking up at the sky.

*You did gain my beauty Keynesian Naomi Heartache. But you also gained your father's stubbornness and your grandmother on your father's side knowledge of all things that had to do with the ninja arts; ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. You and your twin are the Protégés of the Hidden Leaf and of the Greek Gods/Goddesses.* a voice said to me in Greek.

*Mom.* I said looking to my side to see the Goddess of the Winds, Kariana.

*Your Greek has improved greatly.* Mom said smiling at me while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

*How's Eran?* I asked mom about my older brother.

*He and Pixie are living happily. Pixie is expecting a child soon. So have a present ready for me to bring them tomorrow. Tell Jacob this as well.* Mom said to me. I nodded and turned my head to the sky once more.

*Mom?* I asked.

*What is it Keynesian?* she asked slightly worried.

*Please don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever felt love for love's sake?* I asked still looking at the sky.

*Yes I have. I felt it with your father, even though he is a prick.* mom said with an affection in her voice.

*What does it fell like?* I asked still looking at the sky.

*It is different for each person. For me; I was never touching the ground for the air felt my feelings and kept me off the ground and almost touching the clouds.* mom said with a smile on my voice.

*So when I fall in love I will end up feeling like something that can only happen with me.* I said more to myself than to her. I think mom knew that and she just stayed quiet.

*Tell Jacob that he needs to get over his fear of not finding the right person for you. They will find you and you will know when and who.* mom said drifting away.

"Okay mom. I will." I said out loud to the clouds and the wind. I smiled at the sky knowing that mom was always watching over me. I didn't know or care if my birth-father knew I existed. I was just happy that I knew mom was always watching over my brother and me.

"I got a message from Kariana that you were here." I heard the Third Hokage say.

"I couldn't stand being in there. The only people in that room that are worthy my time are Hinata and Jacob." I said flatly. I hid my emotions from everyone that didn't have my complete trust. I showed off my bored not caring side so that I could protect my heart. My heart is fragile to the hurt of losing loved ones. I lost too many over my years of life to let anyone really close to me without my knowing if they can keep themselves from getting too hurt or die.

"I understand why you hide your emotions." Sarutobi said in a kind voice.

"I know you do. Only the fact that you are the leader of this village, and one of the strongest people here, has allowed me to give you the one thing in this world that not many have. That is my trust." I said to him smiling softly at him. I stood up and jumped down to the ground before Sarutobi-sama could say something. I headed to the training grounds knowing that Hinata would be able to find me.

I took out my katana and claymore. Their names were 'Yuki' and 'Ichigo', also known as 'Snow' and 'Strawberry'. I got into my double sword stance and started my routine. I was so deep in my practice that I didn't realize that I had an audience until I finished. I wasn't breathing heavily so I knew that it was time to work on harder things. I heard clapping behind me so I turned around. I saw the one and only Neji Hyuuga. I narrowed my eyes at him and ignored him.

"Hey, Hinata." I said looking at a tree even though she was diagonally behind me. I turned my face to her.

"H-hello, Key-san." She said her eyes flickering between me and the jackass behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"What'cha want Neji?" I asked glaring at him.

"I wanted to see if you would like to train with me instead of my useless cousin." He said snobbily. I was instantly in front of him and had a dagger on his throat and his groin.

"_**Never**_ call Hinata useless. You get me you asshole?" I asked him letting my eyes flash black.

"What's so important about her? Is it because she's from the main branch?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"No, it's because she's not allowing others to control her destiny. If things had been in reverse, I have a feeling that Hinata wouldn't hate you for something her father did on his own free will. Your dad chose to die to protect his _brother_; not his leader; and his family. That would be you **and** Hinata." I growled putting my daggers away and heading back to where Hinata was so that I could see what she needed work on. I knew that Neji was watching us so I made an opaque wall that made it so that no one was able to see through it, even with the Byakugan. I smirked when I heard him growl in frustration.

"Why did Neji-san growl?" Hinata asked.

"He growled because he can't see through my wall even with the Byakugan." I said my smirk getting bigger every second. Hinata understood what I said and started to giggle. I just busted out in laughter and Hinata joined in. After we were done laughing we sat down.

"Okay Hinata. What do ya need help on?" I asked her grabbing my bag. She told me while I dug in there to get something.

"Well the main thing I would really like to get help on is how to not choke up when I'm on a mission with my team." Hinata said finally.

"I understand that better than most people would. Here, I have a feeling that you'll need this soon." I said handing her one of the daggers I created. I watched her pull it out of its sheath. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. She looked at me not really understanding.

"It didn't cost me as much as you would think. I made it myself." I answered her unasked question. She looked like she was in awe at what I said. I stood up and held out my hand to help her get up. I removed the wall and we headed to the Ramen bar to eat. As soon as I was visible Neji tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and glared at him.

"If you ever attempt to hurt Hinata badly enough so that she could possibly die I will not hesitate to castrate you and make you eat them." I said making sure he understood what I said. He looked scared at what I said and ran to hide. I smirked and nodded in satisfaction. Hinata started to giggle at what I said.

"I know I shouldn't laugh but I can't help it. I have wanted to say that to him for a while." Hinata said smiling. I smiled at her in return.

"Don't worry. It will give you something to laugh at when you are havin' an off day." I said shrugging. I looked around and realized that I didn't know where I was going. I sighed sadly, I hated asking for help. Fortunately for me Hinata guessed that I was lost.

"Come on. I'll lead you to Ichiraku Ramen." Hinata said pulling me by the hand. I sensed that something was wrong so I put up a shield around Hinata so she couldn't get hurt. I felt my arm start to sting from a cut. I looked at it and smirked.

"Jake, come on out." I said shaking my head.

"You do realize sister that one day I will be able to sneak up on you." Jacob said standing next to me.

"When that happens I will give you the present that I created for you. Or when you have mastered what I taught you four days ago." I said smiling at him.

**~Either that or when I die.~** I thought to myself touching the wound I got a week before mom sent us here.

"I did hit you!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've had worse." I said calmly the cut healing within seconds. When Hinata and myself got to Ichiraku Ramen Jacob took off to train more. Hinata and I both ordered. I got the chicken while she got the beef flavored ramen. It was really good. I had at least four bowls of chicken ramen before I was full. I paid for both of our orders. I heard someone coming at the ramen place at full speed so I grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the way.

When I looked back at where the ramen place once was. I saw that it was cut in half by a gigantic scythe.

"Shit. Hinata! Go tell Tsunade that the Akatuski have arrived and they are after me." I told her pushing her behind me so that I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt.

"Okay." She said running.

"Hey!" I yelled at the idiot who failed at attacking me.

"How the fuck did you get there?" he yelled.

"I heard you coming moron." I said in my battle stance. I was going to keep this bozo occupied long enough for Tsunade to send my friend to me until I remembered that he had been forced to join the Akatsuki.

"I'll make a deal with you asshole, give me my Dei-chan and I'll let you and your pathetic excuse for an organization live. If not I will personally slaughter the lot of you." I said calmly and with no emotion.

"He lost a fight where the stakes were if he lost he would join but if he won he would be free and would never be bothered by us again." Another guy said.

"Let me guess, Uchiha fought him?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." The new guy said.

"Okay, when Tsunade gets here I am going to propose something. Want to try and hurt me until then?" I asked.

"Let's get this shit over with." The first guy said. He attacked first and ended up without his head or nuts. The guy passed out from all the pain. The other guy looked shocked.

"You got him to shut up." The new guy said surprised.

"No he just passed out." I said with no emotion. I didn't want to live in this village for this very reason. There are other places that need me more. If these two are the only 'immortal' beings that they have, it's embarrassing to be known by them. Tsunade came at that second.

"So what was that thing you were going to propose?" The second guy asked.

"Since I am technically not a shinobi I can go in and out of villages with ease. My bet is if I win a fight with you and/or your teammate my Dei-chan is freed from your organization." I said.

"What if you lose?" the guy asked.

"You may take out my heart." I said without blinking.

"NO!" Jacob yelled.

"What do you say Stitch?" I asked him ignoring my brother.

"Okay, challenge accepted." 'Stitch' said.

"Your move." I said in a relaxed stance. He attacked but I just stabbed four of his five hearts. When he attacked again I held him by his throat with my sword. No matter which way he moved he couldn't escape without losing his head. He knew he was beaten so he just gave up.

"I win." I said simply. I orbed Dei-chan to me. I sent the two jackasses back to where I had taken Dei from. I had rid him of all the stuff he didn't need here.

"Key?" he asked looking at me.

"Hi Dei-chan." I said standing there not really knowing what to do. He came over and hugged me. I just held onto him. I was never gonna let him out of my sight again.

"I never forgot that day Key-chan." He said. I just nuzzled closer to him.

"Keynesian-san, I am sorry but he is a missing ninja." Tsunade said.

"He's a missing nin from the land of Stone, not the land of fire." I said.

"I have a question. Why not change your name?" Hinata asked.

"That could work. Fake your death and then create a new identity for you. You will always be my Dei-chan." I said smiling at him.

"Let's do it." Deidara said. After that was finished Deidara and I moved out of Sasuke's house and into our own home.


End file.
